Combat Ready
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: What if Penny didnt die in the fight?
1. 1: Penny

**What if Penny didn't die? What if she was thrown back into a portal where she met the monsters before they met Susan?**

 **So I was wondering when will someone make a RWBY and Monsters Vs Aliens Crossover but no one did but I am!**

 **I don't own RWBY or Monsters Vs Aliens! They belong to their owners!**

 **Enjoy!**

Two bright green eyes snapped open, a girl sitting up. The orange-haired teen wore old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. In her hair was a baby-pink bow, and on her back was a thin, silver backpack.

"H-hello?" The girl asked, seeing that she was in a dark room. She sat on a metal table under a single light on the ceiling, and she couldn't possibly be more confused. "Mr. Ironwood? Father?" The girl gulped. "Pyrrha? Ruby?" A door opened, and the girl grew timid as a man in an green suit with medals adorned entered.

He was on the larger side with peach skin and green eyes, his face set in what appeared to be a permanent frown.

"Look who's finally awake." The man crossed his arms. The girl wrung her hands.

"P-please, sir." The girl whimpered, green eyes wide. "Where am I?"

"Classified." The man glared. The girl flinched. "So, tell me... What are you, exactly?"

"Huh?" The girl asked. The man threw down a folder, revealing scans of what appeared to be a robot. The girl looked up, panicked.

"Tell me, kid... Who made you? Some kind of scientist?" He asked as Penny had a frightened look on her face and her hands were shaking as she took a breath and explained everything to him.

"Sounds like we have a new member here! What's your name kid?" He asked as she gave a small smile.

"My name is Penny, Penny Polendina."

"General W.R Monger, come with me, there's some people you should meet."

Penny nodded as she followed him into a room where she saw monsters.

"Monsters! Meet your new member!"


	2. 2: Monsters and Meeting Susan

**Hey guys, this is the first Monsters Vs Aliens and RWBY crossover! I noticed that no one made this crossover before so I'm doing it!**

 **Penny, can you do the Disclaimer?**

 **Penny: Absolutely! BumblebeeYandereGirl doesn't own Monsters Vs Aliens or RWBY! Enjoy**

Monger walked into where the monsters were eating their breakfast and Penny was shy to meet the monsters and wondere what they would be like.

Would they be like Ruby?

Are they nice?

Questions buzzed into her processor unit and she shook them off as she watched them.

—Doctor Cockroach POV—

Monger arrived with some news about someone joining us as he stepped out into the room looking back at something.

I was quite curious of who it might be.

"It's okay." He promised, revealing that someone was with him. "They're on the same boat." A teenage girl stepped out where everyone could see her, her green eyes wide.

"Whoa."

We were all shocked that Monger brought in a little girl, I was about to say something but Link beat me to it.

"WHAT?! Monger, she's just a kid! It's too dangerous! I mean, seriously, you cannot allow this!" He shouted quite too loud.

"Monger," I frowned at the sight of the girl. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's alright now Doc," He promised, then looked at the girl. "Well, introduce yourself."

"Um..." The girl stepped forward, looking timid. Not the monster timid, more of an apologetic timid. "Sal-u-tations! My name is Penny Polendina, and... I'm going to be a new addition to your team." The girl flinched, like she expected yelling.

She winced at Link telling at Monger.

"Monger, I can not condone the endangerment of a human." I stated. "What could possibly make you think I would allow this?"

"Tell them." Monger ordered. Penny took a deep breath, then looked up. I saw her wringing her hands.

"I'm..." Penny looked back. Monger nodded once, and she looked back. "I'm not exactly a... Real girl."

"What?" I asked. Penny looked down at her hands.

"Penny is from another world, the first of her kind." Monger explained. "She's a robot with a soul... A manmade wonder akin to humans."

"So... She has a heart?" I asked, my eyes wide. Monger nodded, Penny looking down.

"Impossible!" Link shouted. Penny winced.

"It's true." She whispered. Link looked at her.

"What?!"

"Eep!" Penny hid behind Fowler, scared. I noticed something...

"She's not human." I pointed. "Look at her eyes."

"Camera shutters." B.O.B tilting his head to the left. "Cool." A small giggle was heard.

"Thanks." Penny peeked out from behind Monger. "Father designed them. They're how I can see in color and have a (literal) photographic memory." Penny said as she had her ha d behind her back.

—End POV—

Over the next few days, the monsters got used to having Penny around. Sometimes Penny and Link would share stories, B.O.B would tell jokes to keep her laughing and Doc would always have Penny to help him around.

Everyone was having some fun when B.O.B came out with a karaoke machine which Penny was actually excited to sing a song for them when she was first.

The piano played as she took a breath and closed her eyes.

 _Mirror, tell me something,_ _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,_ _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Fear of what's inside of me;_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

The tempo picked up a pace and she continued singing.

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world,_ _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_ _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

Penny stopped singing and smiled as she looked at the monsters and saw the shocked faces,.

"What?"

Link was the first to speak.

"How are you that good at singing?!" He said as Penny giggled.

"Well, I guess it always just interested me as a form of self-expression. I'm not the only one... I knew a girl, Weiss, with a lovely singing voice. My friend, Ruby, loved listening to music. Yang was always going to dance clubs, and once I helped this one girl (Nora) with her song-writing. She wanted to write a song expressing her feelings for this one boy, and I think she called it Boop. She told me she got the idea from her friend, Pyrrha, who wrote a song called Dream Come True. It was wonderful!"

She beamed as Monger came in with an announcement to them as Penny smiled at the sight of the man.

"Salutations Sir! What's the good news?" She asked as he gave a salute back to her.

You guys are getting a new monster!"

Penny's lenses widened and giggled.

"Sensational! I always wanted to know when a new monster would come in!" She beamed as she skipped to her room

—After a While—

"What monster do you think he'll be?"

"Got twenty bucks on a wolfman."

"You always say it will be a wolfman."

"Well, whatever type of monster he, or she, is, they must be pretty huge," said Dr. Cockroach, pointing out the giant metal table and chair that Monger had placed in the middle of the main room.

The three monsters and Penny were hiding in a dark cell. Monger had said the newest monster was arriving, but that they should give the newbie some space. Link and Bob were curious about the new monster, as well as Dr. Cockroach.

Penny on the other hand was a little nervous. For the past two months or so, she's known the same people. Now she was meeting someone new. She wanted to make a good impression.

Surprisingly, the newest monster was female, and saying she was tall was an understatement. If they had to guess, she looked about fifty feet tall!

She had bright blue eyes, and pure white hair. She wore an orange jumpsuit. She looked very nervous and confused. As she looked around the room, the monsters and Penny watched with awe.

The woman, who was looking at the small metal chair she accidently stepped on, looked up and looked at the cell. "Hello?" She got on her knees and looked into the cell. The monsters quickly hid and stayed silent.

"C-Could someone please tell me where I am?"

Penny observed the woman's behavior and frowned.

 _'She looks scared...'_ She thought as she continued looking at the woman.

After getting silence as a reply, the woman stood back up. When she did, she heard her food (I think it's food) getting served to her out of a tube. As she walked over to the table, the monsters came out of hiding.

"Well, one of us should introduce ourselves," suggested Dr. Cockroach as Penny nodded her head.

"Okay!" said Bob with a smile, yet he didn't move. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and then scuttered over to the giant table. Hearing this, the woman gasped.

"Hello?" She said, grabbing the large spoon as if it was a weapon. She looked around.

"What was that?" she asked herself. she

heard the scuttering again, and slowly turned around. A pair of big, yellow eyes peeked at her from out behind the pile of 'potatoes'. For a moment, the eyes just stared at her. But then, Dr. Cockroach himself revealed himself.

"Hello," he said politely with a smile.

"Ew!" the woman shrieked. She then started to try and hit him with a spoon, and she actually did a few times. Thank goodness cockroaches couldn't be crushed.

"Well, I guess she isn't used to talking bugs," commented Penny as she and the monsters continued to watch.

"Oh! I want to go say hi next!" said Bob. So he and Link went out into the main room.

Penny watched as the woman met (more like stepped on) Bob and then met Link.

"Ha, look at her, she's speechless," said Link, after he performed a few 'karate' moves.

"She?" repeated Bob.

"Yes Bob," said Dr. Cockroach, "we are in the presence of the rare female monster."

"Um," said the woman, still a little confused and frightened, "so, you three... live here?"

"Actually my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "there are still a few of us you have yet to meet." The doctor then looked towards the dark cell.

"Guess that's my cue." Penny whispered as she walked out to see the woman as she smiled.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

But that earned a gasp from the woman.

"Why are they keeping a little girl here?!"

Penny winced as she wrung her wrists revealing metal.

"Um...I'm not a real girl Miss, I'm the first synthetic person to project and aura or soul as you people call it." Penny explained as Susan sighed in relief for what Penny said.

Penny frowned as she went over to fix up her skin and start working on it until Moger came in and led Susan to her first orientation.

Penny thought that maybe she and Susan could be friend like she was with Rubybut the thought of Ruby made her frown even more as she finished and shut down for the night.


	3. 3: Robot Rumble part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or monsters vs Aliens just the plot enjoy!**

 _"Activating: Re-animation"_

 _The small pod began to open up, revealing a skinny, purple, big headed alien with four eyes._

 _"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" he said, two of his eyes glaring while the others looked around._

 _"Quantonium has been located heading towards the Omega quadrent," said the computer._

 _"The Omega quadrent?" repeated the alien, "Lame."_

 _"Quantonium has traveled and is now on a planet locally known as Earth."_

 _"What a miserable looking mud-ball," said the alien as he pressed buttons on a computer, "send a robot probe!"_

 _"Yes Gallaxhar," replied the computer, "It will take five centas, or three Earth weeks."_

 _"I don't care how long it takes," said Gallaxhar, getting out of his pod, "I just want it all. Every last drop!"_

 _He felt the engines of his robot probe taking off, heading to that planet to get his quantonium. It would soon be his. "Nothing will stop me."_

A few hundred miles from Modesto, California, a gigantic ebon-colored robot with a large single eye had crash-landed in a farming orchard.

The military was immediately dispatched, and eventually the president of the United States tries to make contact, using music, which doesn't work.

When the robot rejects the president, nearly crushing him, the military engages it with everything they have, which naturally does no good as the robot possesses an energy field that is far superior to their weapons.

Without anyone or anything to oppose it, the robot began its advance towards the nearest major city.

(Secret Presidential War Room)

In the center of a large room, which was accessible by a single door with several scanning devices, including one for your rear end, several people were gathered around a large table.

Around them were dozens of large monitors and computers which fed information directly into the war room itself. The room itself was abuzz with activity and chatter, specifically about the robot.

"Sir! We need to declare a global war on that robot!" the first advisor said.

"We need to overthrow that robot and install our own approved government within that robot!" a second advisor stated.

"Let's round up the elderly and sacrifice them to the robot." a third advisor suggested.

"I say we invade it!" a fourth advisor suggested.

"At this rate the Earth only has about two weeks left!" a fifth advisor complained.

"If that thing walks into a populated area, there will be a major catastrophe!" a sixth advisor stated.

"We need our top scientific minds on this! Get India on the phone!" a seventh advisor ordered his secretary.

"Can we transport the United States to a safer planet?" an eighth advisor wondered.

"I say we give this alien a green card and make him proud to be an American!" a ninth advisor said.

"Sir, it's at dire times like this when I stop and ask myself, 'What would Oprah do?'" a tenth advisor said to the president, who was at the head of the table.

"Hang it all! What's the point? It's a disaster!" the president, who looked like a thin man with slicked out black hair and glasses, cried as he walked over to a large red button on the wall and put his left hand on it.

The button itself was about as tall as the president himself, wide and circular and kinda standing out, as if to attract attention to it.

All at once the advisors cried out.

"NO!"

"STOP!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Huh?" the president asked, his hand still on the large button.

"That Button Launches All Of Our Nuclear Missiles!" one of the advisors said.

"Well then, which button gets me a latte?" the president asked as if unconcerned with launching a horde of nuclear missiles.

"Uh, that would be the other one, sir!" a second advisor said, the president looking over and seeing another large red button only a foot or two away from the Missile Button.

"Right." he said, walking over to it and pushing the other button. "What idiot designed this thing?" He asked as his cup of coffee filled up.

"You did, sir." the advisor said.

Sighing in recognition of this fact. "Fair enough." he said, straightening his tie. "Wilson, fire somebody!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir, Mr President." a voice called out.

"Listen up! I'm not going to go down in history as the president who was still in office when the world came to an end, so somebody think of something and think of it fast!" he snapped, taking a sip of his coffee. "That is a good cup of joe."

Suddenly, a new voice echoed across the room.

"Mr President?"

Everyone looks up towards the main entrance to the War Room.

"Not only do I have an idea, but I have a plan!" General Monger stated, zipping up his pants before jumping off the balcony and deploying a parachute to float down to the room itself.

"Now, conventional weapon's have no effect on this thing, and we all know Nukes ain't an option!" Monger stated as someone pulled the parachute away and out of sight.

"Sure they are. I just.." he said, putting his hand on the large, red, nuclear button., as the advisors started shouting once more.

"NO!"

"DON'T!"

"STOP!"

"I'm not going to kid you, Mr President. These are dark times." Monger said, gently pulling the president away from the large red button. "The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary pass! We need raw power! We need... Monsters!" he said, roughly whispering as he said that last word.

The president moved away from Monger and back to the conference table, as if getting into the spirit of what Monger was saying.

"Monsters! Of course! It's so simple. I...I'm not following you." he said in a defeated voice.

"Over the last 50 years, I have captured monsters on the rampage, and locked them up in a secret prison facility. So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offense." Monger said, motioning to the computer tech to bring up the file he had on the monsters.

One of the advisors started whispering to the person sitting next to them.

"Is he referring to Area Fifty-" SHUNK! The man suddenly went down as the dart knocked him out.

The large monitors around the room suddenly came up, the first one Monger stepped in front of showing a gigantic monster towering over a set of buildings.

"Mr President, say hello to Insectosaurus!" Monger stated.

Picture comes up.

The secretary getting everyone coffee screams and drops her coffee tray.

"Miss Ronson, please." Monger said to the woman before going back to the screen.

"Nuclear radiation turned him from a small grub into a 350-foot tall monster. That attacked Tokyo."

Picture change.

"Here we have the Missing Link." Monger introduced a picture of Link.

Scream. Crash.

Monger groaned as the woman started picking up the coffee tray again.

"A 20,000 year old frozen fish man who was thawed out by scientists. He escaped and went on a rampage in his old watering hole." he said, showing video footage of Link chasing people at a beach resort near a hotel.

Picture change to a human man with a thin mustache wearing a white lab coat, a clipboard showing a small sign that read 'Test #78. Mutation Enhancement, September 12th, 1962'.

"This handsome fellow is Dr Cockroach, Ph.D, the most brilliant man in the world. He invented a scientific machine that would give humans the cockroach's ability to survive." Monger said as the man stepped into a strange capsule-like device.

"Unfortunately, there was a side-effect." he said as the man stepped out of the machine, revealing the mutant form of Dr. Cockroach.

Scream, crash and Monger sighed once more.

Picture change, the screen showing a screen that read Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, the largest of the letters forming the word 'B.O.B.'.

"Now, we call this thing, B.O.B." Monger said.

Scream. Crash.

"Will someone get her out of here?!"

Monger shouted in frustration.

Off to the side, a pair of people grab her and rush her out of the room.

"Thank you!" he said as he turned back to the picture of BOB eating a police car. "A genetically altered tomato was combined with a chemically altered ranch flavored dessert topping at a snack food plant. The resulting goop gained consciousness, and became an indestructible gelatinous mass."

Picture change.

"One of our most recent additions: Ginormica." Monger said, showing a picture of a gigantic Susan Murphy in what was left of her wedding dress surrounded by military personnel.

A girlish scream is heard and everyone turns to look at the President.

Slightly embarrassed, the President coughs and straightens himself. "General, continue."

"Her entire body radiates with pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size." Monger stated.

A picture changed to Penny smiling.

"And we have our new addition, Penny Polendina. She is the first ever manmade robot from her world called Remnant, she also is the first one to project a soul."

Everyone, including the soldiers and technicians, looked at two of the three women in the conference room as Monger continues.

"She was somehow transported to our world and we have helped her adjust to this world."

Monger looks at the president.

"Sir, these monsters are our best and only chance to defeat that robot." he stated to the president.

"Don't we already have an alien problem, General? I don't think we need a monster problem, too." one of the advisors stated.

"You got a better idea, nerd?" he said, approaching him, getting in his face, and then gave him a wedgie.

Everyone at the table groaned and shuddered.

"Okay. Stay where you are!" the president said as Monger approached him. "General, I propose we go forward with your Monsters-Vs-Aliens idea... thingy and of course Penny would help."

As soon as she heard the sound of the alarm, Susan groaned. Despite sleeping most of the afternoon the day before, she was still mentally exhausted. Or maybe that was just all the sedative left in her body. After rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked out into the main room.

"Ah!"

Wide awake, Susan looked down at her foot and saw something blue from under it. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she said, quickly lifting her foot up. However, B.O.B was of course completely unharmed.

"Oh, no problem Susan!" said Bob with a smile. He then moved over to the middle of the room, and regurgitated his red ball, making Susan cringe just a little.

"Salutations, Ms. Ginormica!" Penny, who was sitting on the small couch, said happily.

"What did you call me?" Susan asked.

"Um, Ms. Ginormica," repeated Penny.

"Ginor-...?" ' _Oh, right. My name's legally Ginormica now,'_ Susan thought.

"Well, I'd like to be called my old name if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's no problem Ms. Susan," said Penny.

"Thank you," said Susan politely.

She then walked over to the giant table. As she did, she saw more monsters enter the room. Link, who was wet from his morning swim, Dr. Cockroach, who looked sleepy because his antennae were down low.

After breakfast was served from the tubes, the seven roommates ate in silence.

"So, Susan," said Dr. Cockroach, trying to make conversation, "where were you originally from?"

"Modesto," said Susan, "It's in..."

"California," finished Penny. Susan looked over at her.

"Oh hey!" said Link, "I went there for spring break. Man that was fun, just freaking everybody out. The water wasn't too bad either."

"How did you know that?" Susan asked

"I like to do research on outside places," Penny said with a smile as she continued to read her book.

"Oh," said Susan, "Um, so where are you guys from?"

"England," answered Dr. Cockroach, "London to be presice."

"And I came from a block of ice!" said Bob.

"No, that was me Bob," said Link, "You came from a snack factory. And Insecto came from Tokyo."

Insectosaurus roared happily. The giant grub didn't really scare Susan that much anymore, thanks to Penny's talk with her.

In fact, he looked kind of cute, like a big stuffed animal just like Penny had said.

Speaking of Penny...

"What about you?" Susan asked Penny. She looked down at the table.

"I was from Remnant." Penny said as she thought about her friends back home as she sighed and closed her book.

Penny had explained all of the failed escapes from the past months which made Susan laugh a bit until B.O.B said something about the Invisible Man.

"That's not true. The Invisible Man did escape." B.O.B. stated to the other monsters.

"No, he didn't. We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset." Link said.

"The truth is, he died of a heart attack, 25 years ago." Dr Cockroach explained.

"NO!" B.O.B. cried out.

"Yeah. In that very chair." Link said, looking over to a small chair that was off in the corner.

Everyone looks at the empty chair in the corner of the room.

(Does the room have any corners?)

"He's still there." Link said to everyone as B.O.B. sobbed.

Penny went over to comfort the poor blob and his grieving over the one friend he had seen since his birthday.

"You see what I'm saying? Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out." Link stated.

Suddenly, Monger arrived in a jeep, driving through the large empty room and stopping several dozen meters away from the monsters.

"Good news, monsters! You're getting out!" Monger shouted.

"Until today." Link suddenly added.


	4. 4: Robot Rumble part 2

**Again. I am very tired at writing up until midnight and I don't own RWBY or Monsters Vs Aliens.**

(Area 52)

"So let me get this straight, Monger. You want us to fight an alien robot?" Link asked as the five monsters were transported down the ramp towards the launch hanger on a large mobile platform.

"And in return, the President of these United States has authorized me to grant you your freedom." the gruff general stated.

At hearing this, the group had a relieved look on their faces.

"Oh! I can't believe it! Soon I'll be back in Derek's arms. Or, he'll be in mine." Ginormica sighed happily as they continue towards their transport plane.

"I can't wait for Spring Break back at Cocoa Beach, just freaking everybody out." Link said.

"And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments." B.O.B. said.

"No, no! That's me, B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected the blob.

"Then I'll be the world's first teenage robot." B.O.B. said.

"That's _Penny_ , B.O.B." Link corrected.

"Fine. I'll just go back to Modesto and be with Derek then." B.O.B. said.

"That's _Susan_ , B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected.

"I think I, at least, deserve a chance to be with Derek!" B.O.B. argued.

Penny giggled at B.O.B as she sat down on a truck and began reading her book to pass the time to get to the giant alien robot.

"You know, its weird."

Susan looked at Penny in confusion.

"What is?" she asked as Penny looked at at the giantess.

"I'm going to fight a giant robot while I'm a robot." Penny let out a chuckle as did Susan.

—Time Skip—

The large transport plane arrived and landed on a long stretch of road that was just outside the main city where the robot was reported to be headed. The main hatch opened up as Penny was the first one out. She looked around and noticed that everything was clear. No robot in sight.

"It's clear!" She shouted as the others emerged from the transport.

"Hey! This is San Francisco! It's not far from my home!" Ginormica gasped when she saw the Golden Gate bridge.

"Feel the wind on your antenna! Isn't it wonderful?" Dr. Cockroach said with a hearty breath.

"I haven't been outside in 50 years! It's amazing out here!" B.O.B. said happily, bobbing up and down.

"It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the Earth gotten warmer? That would be nice to know. That would be a very convenient truth." Link stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Penny was amazed to see the world other than hers as she pulled out her scroll and took a few pictures and smiled at how beautiful it is.

However, Penny was barred out of her thoughts when the ground began shaking.

"Uh.. what is that?" Link asked. "Earthquake?" he asked as the ground shook again.

"I believe those are Impact Tremors." Dr. Cockroach said. "Which can mean only one thing."

The group turned towards a nearby fog bank, as a giant cone-shaped object with a large single eye on large metallic feet thundered through it. The size of the robot shocked everyone, when they realized it was the same size as Insectosaurus.

"Oh-no." Penny gasped.

"Whoo-Wee! Now That's A Robot!" Monger shouted as soon as he saw it.

"It's huge." Ginormica gasped in mild shock.

"Try not to damage it too much, monsters. I might want to take it back to the farm." Monger stated as he rolled his jeep back into the transport.

"No, no, no, wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge! Wait! Don't leave us!" Ginormica shouted as the transport started taking off.

The robot paused, seeing the group in its path, its scanner suddenly glowing as a light washed over them.

"I think it sees us." B.O.B. said to them, before turning back to the robot. "Hello! Hi! How are you doing? Welcome! We are here to destroy you!" the gelatinous blob shouted.

"I can't fight that thing!" Susan gasped. "I can't... I just... oh god I'm hyperventilating. Does anyone have a giant paper bag?"

Penny looked at Susan and tried to calm her down but Susan ran away until B.O.B was squished by the robot's foot which got her relived that he was able to not feel pain.

She ran into the city to find Susan and hopefully help her get her senses together if she can find her in time.

—Susan—

All of San Francisco was now like a ghost towncompletely quiet and deserted because the military had evacuated the city.

Penny then started to search for Susan.

"Susan!" Penny called.

No answer.

"Susan!" Penny called.

Yet again no answer.

Penny guessed that Susan was probably hiding somewhere deeper in the city.

Penny started downtown considering that it's one of the deepest parts of town.

"Susan!" Penny called.

Yet again no answer.

"Susan please! I know you're here, please answer!" Penny cried out as she saw a reflection of Susan in a skyscraper as she ran over to her and Susan saw Penny.

"What are you doing here?!" Susan asked Penny as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, running away isn't the answer. My friend Ruby tried to tell me to run but I fought against a man who tried to hurt her and her friends." Penny said as Susan saw how brave Penny was until she gasped.

"What is the matter, Susan?" Penny asked as she saw the reflection.

"BEHIND YOU!!" Susan cried out and Penny caught the claw of the robot as it scanned Susan, it's eye turned red as Penny looked up and got angry.

—(Insert _Die_ by Casey Lee Williams)—

Penny punched back the claw as it fell back and Susan tried to call out Penny but she turned and smiled at the giantess.

"Don't worry Susan, I'm combat ready!" Penny shouted as one sword turned into a bunch and Penny jumped all the way to the robot and began slicing the metal leg until it came off.

The alien robot crashed into the bridge as Penny went to one knee and began spinning all of her blades into guns until a small green ball of light was soon a huge green laser and it pierced the eye as it shattered and the shield went down.

Susan was helping the people get off the bridge and Linkwas knocked out from electrocution and Doc was inside of the robot already and B.O.B was full from eating the dividers.

Penny ended the battle with the help from Ginormica who had to use the bridge like a guillotine.

"I told you that I am combat ready." Penny said as she smiled at the group of monsters and Link gained consciousness.

"Let's take this thing down!" He slurred as a beam hits him on the head.

"Looks like he's gotten a 'head' of himself." Penny joked as the group laughed at Penny's pun.

Penny placed all of her swords away and began walking away until the robot caught the glimpse of Susan.

—Meanwhile—

 _"Retrieval Mission has failed,"_ said the computer, _"Don't get upset."_

Gallaxhar growled angrily. "Well, send another robot probe!"

 _"Carbon Based Lifeform, locally known as Susan, is too strong,"_ said the computer, _"Quantonium can no longer be retrieved via robot probe."_

"Oh," Gallaxhar said to the picture of Susan that was on the computer screen, "you think just because you're so big and strong now that you can stop me? That you can send me running and hiding? Well, my days of running and hiding are over." He then noticed a picture on another screen.

It was a picture of a ginger haired girl with green eyes.

"Computer, put photo 341 on screen one," He commanded as he ran a scan over Penny's picture and noticed that she's not human.

"How is it possible that this, thing could beat my robot?" He asked.

 _"ID Comfirmed, Unit-P3N3 or Penny might be useful for the invasion."_

"Well, it looks like that we'll have a new recruit on our side once we unleash the invasion once I get my Quantonium from that carbon-life form."

He laughed maniacally as Penny's picture was with Susan.

—(Ending Song: Boop by Casey Lee Williams)—


End file.
